


Tea for Two

by TheMemeDreamBrigade



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hypothetical Hilda and Marianne A + Support, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Update Fic, Tea means marriage here in Garreg Mach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMemeDreamBrigade/pseuds/TheMemeDreamBrigade
Summary: A weekly routine is interrupted by an unexpected declaration. Inspired by Hilda and Marianne's support chain.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 32





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this as a sort of spiritual surrogate of what I imagine their A+ support would look like (‘cause damnit if Hubert and Ferdie can have the perfect A+ support than these two deserve it too). However, upon looking back on it, the emotional crux of the story seemed a bit underdeveloped, so I've since added a bit more context leading up to the main scene. Hope you enjoy!

When they'd returned to Garreg Mach, Hilda was all too happy to accept the pastries Marianne had baked for her. It was a token of thanks for helping her in the infirmary five years ago, a promise Hilda had in all honesty forgotten about. They were a little burnt, sure, and quite a bit lopsided too. Still, it was a very sweet gesture - she even managed to get Marianne to laugh while they ate. Granted it was at her, but a laugh that cute had no excuse not to be heard, so it was worth it. 

So worth it, apparently, that she found herself going out of her way to help her again. 

The next time it happened, she'd spotted Marianne stacking books in the library. Hilda couldn't help but notice that Marianne was following the same method of organization she'd recommended all those years ago, much to her satisfaction, and before she even realized what she was doing, she had walked up and offered to help, a proposal Marianne welcomed with a rare but adorable smile. For hours, she helped categorize and shift volumes upon volumes of books, and after running out of gossip to talk about, she focused instead on trying to coax more laughter out of Marianne, which she'd succeed in despite her friend's many skittish reminders that they were in a library. 

It wasn't until she was back in her room, staring up at her ceiling that she realized what had just happened: she’d just gone out of her way to do _more_ work. She figured it must've been to get something in return, so the next time she found Marianne, Hilda requested another tea time in her room, as a stipend for all her hard work, obviously.

And so the pattern repeated itself until it became their own private ritual - Hilda would assist with Marianne’s weekly tasks, and she would bake her sweets in return. Marianne even started brewing and serving tea to go with her pastries, to work on her clumsiness of course, so Hilda returned the favor by bringing new decorative placemats she’d sewn along with hairpins and brooches she’d crafted for her friend to try on.

But no matter how ornamental their ritual became, Hilda always had to help her first before they could have tea, not that it ever seemed to be a problem. Even when Marianne was assigned to clean out the stables, a task she was more than proficient in, Hilda insisted on helping her anyway. Marianne could hardly believe it - of all places, the stables were probably Hilda’s least favorite in the whole monastery, but without missing a beat, Hilda explained that at this point, it would be too weird if they ended their little tradition now. It didn’t make much sense truthfully, but Marianne accepted it anyway: neither wanted an end to what had become their new favorite pastime.

* * *

“Thanks again for preparing more of these sweets, Marianne.” Hilda takes another small bite from her raspberry tart and lets out a small squeal of approval. “And the tea you’ve prepared is even better than last week’s.” 

“I’m happy you enjoy them,” Marianne says, raising her teacup. 

“I have to say, I’m a little surprised. We must have had tea only a few days ago, and unless I’m forgetting something, I haven’t even helped you out with anything since then.” Hilda leans her head forward and winks. “Hope you’re not expecting too much from me in the future.” 

A warm smile tugs at Marianne’s lips. “Not at all. Actually, there’s something I want to talk about.” Moving almost too cautiously, Marianne sets her teacup down on its saucer with a soft clink. She takes in a small breath and closes her eyes, steadying herself.

“After giving it some thought, I’ve decided I no longer wish for us to continue this arrangement.”

Hilda freezes in the middle of her second bite. She stays there blinking for a moment.

“What?”

Hilda drops the sweet back on her plate and studies her friend, brows furrowed in concern. Marianne looks back at her, eyes focused and unreadable. It’s an expression she’d gotten used to seeing only on the battlefield, and was probably the last thing she’d ever wanted to see here. 

“Hey now, I was just teasing earlier.” Hilda says softly, her coy tone having completely vanished. “Truth is, I really do enjoy these tea times together. So if that means having to do more work, then I guess my hands are tied.”

“Thank you Hilda, but it’s not like that.” She replies, swallowing a quick lump down her throat. “After some reflection, I’ve realized it’s time for me to find my own resolve.”

Hilda tilts her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want us to have tea together simply because you help me. You’ve already given me so much of your kindness and strength, ever since the academy. I can never repay you for all that you’ve done, and even if I could, a friend like you deserves so much more than pastries and tea.”

“Come now, don’t you think you’re over-exaggerating just a little bit,” Hilda teases, a faint blush belying her tone.

“That’s not true.” Marianne states, her gaze unwavering. “I’ve seen it for myself. You’re selfless, quick-witted and brave. You never let others know just how much you care, yet you look to help them all the same.” Marianne pauses. “You always wanted me to be happy, before I even had the courage to want it for myself.”

“Marianne…” Hilda reaches across the table to take her friend’s hand and starts stroking it in circles with her thumb. Marianne shivers at the contact, but takes another small breath and continues.

“I want to be with you, not because you help me, but because there’s no one else in the world who I’d rather be with.” Marianne reaches over and gently wraps her hands around Hilda’s fingers. She lifts them up so that their eyes face each other. “You’re amazing, Hilda, and I want to cherish you for all that you deserve,” Marianne says with a beaming smile.

“That’s... uh, well.. haha, I mea-” blood rushes to Hilda’s face as she struggles to look back at Marianne, blabbering between words and laughter for what feels like minutes. Marianne let’s her hand go and watches Hilda briskly bring her tea up for a drink. She feels her smile grow somehow even wider. _I had no idea I could make Hilda so flustered_ , Marianne thinks to herself. She can’t help but giggle at the thought. 

“Goodness, Marianne,” Hilda gasps after drinking a fair bit of tea. “I remember when we first met. You could barely look anyone in the eyes. It’s like you’ve become a whole other person.”

Marianne nods her head in gratitude. “I couldn’t have done it had it not been for all of you.”

“That’s not true. We can help each other out, sure. But in the end, we all have to face our burdens alone. Still, seeing how strong you’ve become, watching you overcome that weight, little by little, has been a lovely sight to see. You really are something precious, Mari,” Hilda coos. As if to punctuate her point, she deftly hooks Marianne’s foot with her heel and slowly brushes her foot up behind Marianne’s calf, who with a small squeak nearly jumps on the other side of the table.

A devilish grin breaks across Hilda’s face as she drinks her tea and continues to lightly graze her friend’s leg as nearly every corner of Marianne’s pale face flushes red. She stares down at her tea cup - her hands shake so much she dares not even reach for it, so they instead cling to the fabric of her skirt. 

After what feels like an eternity, Marianne exhales a shaky breath, one she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and looks up. “Hilda... no matter what happens when this is all over, I want us to keep having tea together. Not out of obligation, but as something we can enjoy together.” 

Hilda drops her foot and balances her raspberry tart between her fingers, humming in agreement. “I can’t think of anything else that would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm half-inclined to expand this whole tea time dynamic into like a slow-burn chapter series, with this main scene being featured way later. But that might be better suited for like a different project all together. If you're so inclined, let me know what you think in the comments. Regardless, thank you so much for reading! Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
